Playing With Money
by secret evil
Summary: I was not popular. Not even close. I blended in the shadows, and I was fine with it. Until my BILLIONAIRE boyfriend decided to visit my little school…Now everyone knows I exist! Somebody tell me what am I suppose to do.NxM
1. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call**

I was staring into space.

My mind was not blank, however. On the outside, I looked calm and eager to listen to whatever my teacher was droning on about. Inwardly, I was screaming my head off.

_This. Cannot. Be. Happening. _

Those were pretty much the four words that were running through my head all day. And what, you may ask, may be the cause of this? Well, it's simple really – I was born to this world and then God decided to make my life a living hell.

Of course, I was _understating_ it.

My despicable aunt, who I swear was a devil incarnate, told me the news… when I was eating breakfast, no less! See why she's so going to burn in hell? I absolutely loved eating – that was one of my true passions in life and she ruined it. She made me even feel like I was going to throw up.

Well anyway, the news was a certain someone decided to stay in my house for a few weeks and guess who it was? My billionaire boyfriend, that's who it freaking was. And yes I know you're really shock since why would a girl like me date a guy like him? Well the answer was simple – I. Don't. Know.

I mean, I'm not pretty. Maybe if I dressed right, or even put on a little make-up, I can be but that's beside the point. My brown hair is always in pigtails which kinda makes me look like a two year old stuck in a seventeen year old's body. I am also quite tall (about 5'8) and skinny – I don't know why though. I eat, and eat, and eat but I just seem to gain nothing. Although, one thing that can be classified as one of my good traits other than the medical miracle, is that I have gorgeous eyes according to my mother anyway.

Although I have to give it to her, she was right. My lashes were long and thick while my eyes were a deep golden brown. Something any guy – according to my mother _again_ – would fall in love with but since I always keep my head low, no one ever noticed it even if some did, it didn't seem to be enough to make a person want to stay and get to know me more which was fine with me. I don't like being popular. I prefer being in the shadows and I beamed in it but apparently, fate had other plans.

My closet was full of loose shirts and pants which I'm sure do not attract guys at all. And surprise, surprise, I have never worn any make-up in my whole life and I'll be damned if I start now. I'm also an average according to my IQ. I'm one of those students who have to really study hard before I can pass a subject, which I do, occasionally. I'm also not that talented. The only talent I have is the one talent I hated the most. I can act. Give me a script, I can memorize it in one glance and take your breath away. But the problem is that I have no intention to go to Hollywood or to act on Broadway just because.

Okay, I know you're clearly thinking that it's simply IMPPOSSIBLE to get a man like that without a CATCH. But there's none really. My so-called boyfriend was far from ugly and is not a dirty old man. He's actually gorgeous, but I would die before I admit it to his face. He's quite annoying especially when he wants to be, and I've only met him TWICE. Once in a party, and then the other in a park which was according to him "pure coincidence".

My parents were not a close friend of his, and we have no rich, popular ties. Although, we _are_ rich, probably the richest in our city but we tend to go on low profile and my parents did not want to socialize with snobs… well, not until Mr. Billionaire decided to be my boyfriend anyway.

My best friend, who did not have a romantic bone in her body, suddenly decided to play the matchmaker. Her family was also rich, and unlike mine, loves to socialize and play the host of parties. I never attended their parties, even though I was invited to every single one of them. Of course, that one party (where I met _him_) was an exception and my best friend blackmailed me into coming.

In that party, I needed to wear a dress which I flatly refused off and that's why I suddenly wanted to curl up and die when I entered the ballroom. All eyes were on me since I was the only one who came wearing a loose shirt and baggy pants. And I was fairly sure that's why _he_ noticed me.

I felt his crimson eyes on me the whole time I was at the ball even when people finally ignored me and my "horrendous" clothing as I heard one of them say.

He was really handsome, probably one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen in my life. The tuxedo really suited him and accentuated his striking features. He was lean, not all muscle and he was tall, taller than me actually.

My mother told me that this was probably why I _tolerated_ (I refuse to say "liked") him as well. I was a hopeless romantic even if my appearance says otherwise, and most boys nowadays were quite short. Being a somewhat of an old fashioned, I wanted my boyfriend to be taller than me.

Hotaru Imai, my best friend, noticed the eye-stalking and she smiled in that evil way that only she can do and literally dragged me towards him. She introduced me to him and then, promptly left.

At first, we just stared each other, and then… he SMIRKED.

The annoying-you-want-to-strangle-him smirk.

I felt myself flush, and then I gave him my deadliest glare.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He said to me and suddenly burst out laughing. It was a nice, manly lau- Argh, what was I thinking? He just insulted me!

I glared at him harder, which seemed to have spurred his laughing more.

When he finally got a hold of himself, he smirked and said, "Mikan right?"

"D-Don't call me that!" I felt myself automatically flush. Why the hell did I have to stutter?

He looked at me for a moment before shrugging. "Fine. Whatever."

Silence took over us but it was only brief. He seemed to have other plans as I let out a yelp when he suddenly grabbed my hand and led me out of the ballroom. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything else to stop him. A voice in the back of my head told me that I couldn't have done anything even if I wanted to. I ignored it.

I saw him light up a cigarette, and on impulse, slap it away. My dad smokes all the time, but never in our presence. I hated smoking of any kind. End of story.

"What the fuck was that?" he said, annoyed. The amusement in his eyes was gone. He looked a little scary that I took a little step back. I had no backbone, none whatsoever, I tell you.

"Ugh, um I-I hate smoking. Sorry." I finally managed to say, and then took another step back.

He seemed to have noticed that I was a little scared because his eyes softened and he put the pack of cigarettes back in his pocket.

"Sorry, bad habit of mine." He said, sounding sincere. "So tell me, why are _you_ dressed like that?"

"Is that why you dragged me here? To ask me about my clothing???" I asked unbelievably before I could stop myself. I turned red because of my sudden outburst.

One of his lips quirked, and a smile appeared on his handsome face.

"Wasn't my best opener huh?"

I resisted the urge to say 'duh', so I just rolled my eyes although he didn't see it because I was looking at the floor.

"I just wanted to get to know you." He said in such an honest way that I almost believed him.

I looked at him weirdly, and then I noticed he was waiting for me to reply.

I went red again. "I'm not really… interesting." I finished lamely.

He raised an eyebrow. "I see."

He cleared his throat. "So Sakura, I can call you that right?" He looked at me expectantly, and I blushed again when I remembered that I told him off when he called me by my given name. It's not that I hated my name but because we were not close. Not at all, and only people who I considered close to me can call me that.

I nodded meekly. I simply refuse to say anything else because I knew I'm just going to make a fool of myself.

"So I take it, you did not come here willingly?" He commented as he once again looked at my chosen attire.

I didn't even register what he was saying because I suddenly realized that I was in a dark place, with a stranger that could probably ravish me without anyone to hear my pleas of help. Yep, my imagination runs pretty wild.

Without thinking, I blurted some kind of apology and bolted into the ballroom again.

That was pretty much our first conversation. Now I know you're wondering how the hell did we got together - actually, how he _deemed_ himself as my boyfri-

BAM!

I glared sourly at my best friend who suddenly threw her ballpen at me. She was not that far. She was even NEXT to me for crying out loud. But then again, my best friend was kind of violent like that. Anyway, she shoved her cellphone into my hands and motioned for myself to get out of the classroom.

I quickly excused myself out and then brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Hey polkadots!" the voice greeted cheerfully.

I suddenly had the urge to throw the phone away.

"What do you want?"

"Oh is that how you treat your boyfriend? Your boyfriend who's been waiting patiently for you outside your school and…"

That was the moment my brain stopped functioning and I dropped Hotaru's cellphone.

_He was WHAT????_

* * *

_Author's Notes: So tell me what you think...your questions or whatever you want to tell me. I'll gladly reply back. Thanks for reading and review please! (:_


	2. How It Happened

_Author's Notes: Only the guys have alice, because the Alice Academy is an all boys school here. Anyway, this chapter explains how they(Mikan and Natsume) got together and the cliffhanger in chapter one will be continued in chapter three. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it. Mikan and Natsume is OOC here, obviously but there are reasons. _

* * *

**How It Happened**

Let me tell you one thing about me, I'm not the kind of person who enjoys attention. In fact, I actually _detest_ it. I prefer to be left alone because I'm not good at confrontation, or can hold a conversation properly. I only became friends with Hotaru because her parents and mine were best buddies. And for the record, she's also my first and _only _friend.

Well, before my _boyfriend_ came along anyway. He practically forced himself on me. _No_, not that way. I meant, in my life. He didn't give me any say about it, and since I'm a person with no backbone, I couldn't have said otherwise. Plus, he really didn't bother me and my best friend would have blast him into oblivion if he had hurt me. Yep, my best friend was my shield and that's why no one in school bullied me. Or maybe because I simply didn't exist in their eyes. Either way, I was happy about my 'invisibility'.

But now, it's going to be ruined because of the freaking person who called himself my boyfriend.

Natsume Hyuuga, that was his name. Hotaru had informed me the morning after the party and then told me that I was stupid to even think that he would "ravish me into the night". According to her, he only goes for beautiful, smart women and they are far from the ditzes I see in the movies as I had originally thought. Flushing from embarrassment, I had quickly flown away from that subject.

A few days into the post-party event, Hotaru had called me up and asked where I was. I told her I was in the park but before I could ask why, she already hanged up. Grumbling to myself, I sat Indian style in my favorite spot under the Sakura tree. It was already spring but the flowers of the tree were still not in full bloom.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out the shapes of the clouds passing by, I lied down for a better view and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

I was walking towards the playground of the park. It was getting dark, but I wanted to sit in my favorite swing. When I saw the outline of the playground, I quickly run towards it and since no one was there I felt kind of free. There were no disapproving eyes, judging faces that I came out of my shell a little.

But suddenly, I heard a twig snapped and my head turned on impulse. It was Natsume, and he was running too with the same face when I forced him to stop smoking. It was even scarier and more… evil. I ran faster, and faster but it was no use. He was coming to get me and in an instant, I found him behind me and was about to grab me but-

And that's was when I woke up.

I sat up quickly, breathing heavily and sweating. That was really, really scary. I turned to my right, to see if he was there and then to my left. I felt my heart stop. He was there, and a worried look appeared in his face as he went near me.

"Bad dream?" He asked as his hand automatically reached up to touch my cheek.

I flinched.

I so didn't want to be near him right now.

"Uh yeah, um," I quickly got up and stepped as far away from him as possible. "I gotta go." I said and turned to leave but before I took another step, I felt myself being pulled into someone's chest. Of course it wasn't just someone. It was Natsume.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I really didn't mean it." He reassured me softly as he gently rubbed my back. I felt my face get hot. "I…like you, Mikan." He whispered as he nuzzled into my neck. I gulped as I felt his moves get bolder, and bolder. I let a yelp of surprise when I felt his hands on my butt. Oh. My. God. He was actually groping me! And with that in mind, I quickly pushed him away. His eyes suddenly darkened and immediately pulled my hands towards him.

I gasped and I knew it was a mistake because he was going to ki-

And that's when I woke up. Again. Or did I? I asked myself as I saw a particular man standing over me with a smirk on his face. He would have alarmed me in normal circumstances but this was just a dream and I was not going to be fooled. Not again.

"So what are you going to do now, Hyuuga?" I asked him in a somewhat daunting way as I stood up. I ignored the bewildered look on his face. "Are you going to chase me like a madman or try to grope me again?"

He just stared at me blankly.

"So now you're deaf or something?" I told him, but he just continued looking at me. I waved my hands in front of him and still the same reply, or lack thereof. "And you're blind too huh? This maybe a better dream than I thought." I said more to myself than to him. Ever since that night, his face and that annoying smirk when he gave me a once over kept making their way into my thoughts.

I smirked the way I hope would have been annoying and gave him a very long once over. Of course, he was hot and in MY dream, so I get to check him out all I want. He was wearing a simple black shirt and khaki white pants. All in all, he looked like the boy-next-door with a bad streak because of the rebellious earrings he wore in his left ear. His face was still the blank save for his eyes which, if I'm not mistaken, showed a hint of amusement.

"So what if you're hot and rich?" I said to him with a matching glare. "You're probably just a dumb guy who inherited a fortune. Besides, I'm rich too BUT I don't let it go all to my head like you probably do."

Was it just me or his eyes just became cold or something? Hm, maybe it was just me.

I shrugged and look at him again. He was still not moving besides, maybe, breathing.

"You know, you're the first ever guy who actually touched me. Well, besides my dad anyway." I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to tell him my lack of interaction from the opposite sex. "And you're lucky I was too shocked or I would have beaten you to death." I shook my head. "Nah, I couldn't have done it since I have a serious inferiority complex as you might have known already."

"I don't even know why you dragged me anyway. Were you really interested in me?" I laughed, but it was an empty, cold one. "Who am I kidding? You, probably the hottest guy I've ever seen in my entire life, have an interest in me? I think hell had just frozen over."

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you because it doesn't matter right? You're just Dream Hyuuga. I'll wake up in a matter of seconds and I'll most likely forget about this." I frowned, confused when I saw one of his lips quirked before returning back to its normal blank expression. "Anyway, I should probably make the most of it."

I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hmmm, do you know that you have really, really pretty eyes?" I went near him, and since I was tall enough, I didn't need to tiptoe. I brushed a couple of strands away from his eyes. Was it just my imagination or did i actually felt him shudder?

"Is that your normal eye color? Or is that contacts? I mean, they're like blood or something. Honestly, it kinda creep me out but I still like them."

I was still very near him, that I can hear him breathing. "You know, this dream is a bit weird. I wonder when I will wake up."

"Anyway, this is getting a bit boring. Can you suggest of something to do before I wake up?" There was still no response, but I didn't need him to give me an idea because a light bulb seemed to go off in my head.

"I know, what about being my boyfriend?" I asked him, although I didn't expect answer. "My mom and dad is always pestering me to get out of these baggy clothes and start dating. You would think that they'd be more concerned in keeping their child away from those sex-starved bastards but no, they wanted me to have a boyfriend."

"So, wanna be my boyfriend?" I felt stupid by just asking this question. Thankfully, he's just a dream. "Well, even if you don't want to, it's my dream. I can do whatever I want."

"So, let's see, um, hi honey," My face quickly scrunched up. "Yuck, that sounded bad. Sorry, just trying what I see in the movies. Anyway, let's start again shall we?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ears. "Hi, so where are going today?"

I started going completely mental as I answered my own questions. "Movies? Wow, that's sounds great. What are we going to watch?"

I faked a squeal. "A horror movie???"

I let out a small voice. "I don't like horror movies. I'm scared of them."

My voice got bigger as I took part of his reply. "Don't worry, baby. I'll protect you."

Nauseated. That was what I was feeling.

"Okay, I don't like to do this anymore." I said, reverting back to my original voice. "My other dreams didn't last this long. I shou- aaah" I felt my foot slip but before I actually fell, the 'Dream Statue Natsume' grabbed a hold of my hand, a little too hard. I felt a bruise quickly form since I have very sensitive ski- wait a bruise??? But this was supposed to be a dream! I'm not supposed to feel pain...but I was! Then that means...

I looked at him with horrified realization, and I knew that he knew that I now knew.

"Welcome back to reality, _baby_."

* * *

_Author's Notes 2: Another cliffhanger huh? Don't worry, all will be answered next chapter and if you really like it, please do tell me about it. Give me feedbacks and criticisms. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

Natsume smirked as he saw the color drained from Mikan's face. He got to hand it to her; she was more amusing than he had thought. When Hotaru had first introduced Mikan to him, everything about her spelled L-O-S-E-R. Her baggy clothes, her posture even the way she walks screamed it.

It only confirmed his suspicion when he had talked to her and she ran like a little girl. But there was something different about her, and that definitely caught his attention.

And so, he thought about it, if she's really worth it and all that crap since he was bored. Her face, or what he saw since she always kept her head down and those damn bangs were in the way, didn't want to get out of his head so he decided to pull some strings, and BAM, he found himself standing right in front of her.

And he was certainly not regretting it now.

"You-you're here…" Mikan said, as if she wasn't there. Probably because she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Nice observation skills, _baby_." The urge to tease her was too strong, and her face was just asking for it.

And as expected, her face came alive with color. He didn't laugh although he badly wanted to. Poor girl, she most likely didn't know what to do right now.

"Wh-what are you uh, doing here?" Mikan asked, with little stuttering.

Natsume smirked. At least, she was finally able to form a sentence.

"Just wanted to see mother nature," His tone was light but mocking. "Imagine my luck in finding you here too."

She kept quiet, and Natsume felt annoyance crept into him. Where was the girl he'd seen earlier?

He suddenly found himself voicing that very question.

"So now you've turned mute? Where's that little spitfire from before? You really are a bigger loser than I thou-" But before he could continue, her voice stopped him.

"What do you want from me?" Wow, that was sudden. It seemed that he hit a nerve because her voice was now as cold as ice. She really was an awkward person…

"And she talks." He smirked as a sudden idea dawned on him. The first time he saw her at the party, she already caught his interest, but now with her tendencies to become utterly unpredictable, had sealed the deal.

"Tell you what, I'll forget what happen if," He purposely stopped and took a step closer to her. "You grant me this one favor."

"Wh-what is it?" She was back to the meek little girl mode again. It seems that whenever a person invades her personal space, she starts hyperventilating which was fine with Natsume. He was still irritated on the things she told him back when she thought he was still a dream.

"Be my girl." He stated simply, arrogantly.

"…your…girl? As in… your girlfriend?" She was still registering what he had said, so he'd give her a few seconds to formulate a proper reply. Of course, she'd say yes. No girl in her right mind would.

"No." It was barely audible but he heard it and that made Natsume did a double take. She was now glaring at him. How lovely, the ice woman was back.

Fortunately, he quickly got his shock covered. "… I see." He turned away from her and started walking. A smirk still placed on his lips as he pulled his last card. "Then you wouldn't mind if I tell Imai about this little incident…"

Natsume thought his threat didn't work but after a few moments, he felt a small tug and heard footsteps after him, he knew he'd won this round.

* * *

I still remember the arrogant smile he wore when I finally agreed to his favor. He was such a manipulative bastard. Even now, I see no change in him but then again that was the last time we've met. Although everyday, he made it his duty to call me at least once and of course, annoy me to hell. 

The cellphone I dropped rang again. Seriously, why was I walking down the memory lane when I have much bigger problems?

I picked up the phone, and took a deep breath before I answered it.

"Go away, Hyuuga. Go home. Now." I said angrily. This came as shock to me because I could have never talked like this if it was face-to-face.

"Don't be a bitch." He told me, and I can feel he's getting annoyed. "Just come here when you're classes are done. I'll be in the parking lot." And the line was cut.

I looked at the clock which said 2:40. Damn it. There's just less than half an hour left before dismissal time. I couldn't let them see him and since most of students hung out near the parking lot, naturally they would notice him. I mean who wouldn't when he probably had the latest and most expensive car in the lot.

True to my words, I saw him leaning against what I assume to be the latest model of Porsche, unaware of the fact that most of the soccer players were looking at him like he was god. I have the feeling that they knew what the car's worth and were wondering who the hell this guy is.

I can't blame them because I'm still wondering too. But as I approached him, my anger and irritation quickly dwindled only to be replaced by a sever case of inferiority complex. It's been months since that particular incident and I've forgotten what he looked like or how arrogant he was.

As if he'd sense my presence, he looked towards me and smirked.

Yep, definitely feeling smaller and smaller. Damn that smirk.

He'd chosen a simple jeans and a t-shirt to wear but still carries the arrogance of a king so you'd know he's rich even when he's dressed in drags.

"Class dismissed already?" he asked in a haughty tone that told me he already knew the answer.

"No." I said through gritted teeth. Not even a minute passed, and he's already annoying me. "Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you when you're classes are done. Now go back to class, polkadots." He didn't spare me another glance as he put his hands on his pockets.

My temper flared. What was I? His little lapdog? Forget inferiority, he's so going to get it! But before I could actually say something, the bell rang and it sure as hell wasn't going to save him…or me.

Suddenly, I felt cold with numb. The footsteps and chatter of the students were drawing nearer and nearer. It also didn't help the fact that the parking lot was directly outside the exit. I'm sure once they step out of the building, they would quickly notice him. The girls in my high school were idiots but they were sharper than any weapon when it comes to boy hunting.

Shit. I need to get out of here.

"Hyuuga-san, can we please go?" But he didn't reply or even look at me. He was really getting on my nerves but I didn't have much choice. "It's dismissal time already. Please… Natsume?"

After a few very tense seconds, he finally looked at me with that infuriating smirk. "Hmmm, don't know what caused this sudden change of heart but since you asked so… nicely. Fine, get in the car polkadots."

I didn't need to be told twice as I got into the car without a second thought. Fortunately, he didn't seem to want to waste time because he'd started the engine right away and drove. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that the students were just coming out and there was no chance that they'd notice us.

"Ah so, that's why you're in such a hurry to go." His tone was quite cold but he didn't give me a glare or even a glance. He was looking at the side view mirror.

I didn't comment or anything, I just stayed silent.

"This is the part where you explain why." He said, rather coldly. He was angry, that much I knew. Although this wasn't the first, it was certainly the first time I've seen him get angry. Since this was just our third meeting, we always argued over the phone and end up with one of us hanging up. He'd call me again after he'd calm down. I was quite fearless then, but now that he was here and his dominating presence, I couldn't shake off the fear that's slowly creeping up on me.

"I-I just didn't want my classmates to see you." Well, at least I got that out with little stuttering.

"Why?" The coldness in his voice was gone, replaced by mere curiosity. Well at least he noticed I'm a little scared of him. That's what he always did whenever my voice becomes meek – like he didn't want me to be scared of him, feel inferior probably but not fear.

"I just don't."

But when I sometimes slip up and my temper gets the best of me, he matches it with equal bitchiness.

"Then get used to it because I'm going to your school starting next week."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long and if this chapter was short but hopefully you still like it. We're now actually going somewhere so now I can really write. And no, the updates aren't going to get any quicker but I WILL TRY! Thank you for the lovely reviews! Please keep on reviewing! And please feel free to email me if you have questions! I'll gladly reply!  
_


	4. My Dear Aunt

**My Dear Aunt**

When Natsume entered the Sakura compound, he was quite impressed. Their territory was large although nowhere near his own but worth to look at anyway. The garden that surrounded the mansion was enough to keep a person occupied for a day. People, mostly gardeners, can be seen caring for the plants or cleaning the fallen leaves.

He stopped the car when he reached, what he guessed was the main mansion because Mikan turned deathly white and stopped talking the moment he told her he was going to her school. It was fun to give her a shock but he was waiting for a reaction too.

"Na-Natsume…" she started as some color came back to her face. "Are you saying that you're going to stay in MY house and go to MY school?" Her voice was getting louder the longer she spoke.

"Glad we have an understanding." Natsume said breezily as he got out of the car, ignoring the fact that Mikan was ready to blow up. He got the reaction he wanted from her, besides there was no reason to get his eardrums busted.

And true to his thoughts, he heard someone shouting bloody murder but thankfully, he was already inside the mansion. He was greeted by a butler, and he was quite surprised when he had let him in easily. Although he guessed, he'd already seen that Mikan was with him. When he reached the living room though, all thoughts flew out of his mind

The sight that greeted him was the splitting image of Mikan, or an older drop dead gorgeous Mikan if he's not mistaken. It was only at first glance though, because every flaw that Mikan had was perfected with make-up and surgery.

"Care to introduce yourself, young man?" That startled him. She hadn't even glanced up at him because she was still making her tea.

He recovered quickly, and flashed a charming smile. "I'm your daughter's boyfriend, ma'am."

Finally, she looked up to him but for some reason, a cold aura suddenly surrounded her.

"She's not my daughter. I'm her Aunt Serena." A tight lipped smile appeared on her face. "Please sit down."

And for the second time, a surprise was shot at him. He'd heard about her from Imai, and she told him that she was bad news. The minute she heard that Mikan had a billionaire boyfriend; she had come crawling back to her darling sister's arms.

He sat down quietly. For some reason, this person seemed to choke him with her presence.

"So it's true, you are the Natsume Hyuuga everyone in this house is talking about." The way her eyes examined him from head to toe, he knew he was already being calculated.

"Yes, ma'am." Natsume said, with forced politeness. What was taking Mikan so long? This lady is giving him the creeps.

"I see," She said and she did what made Natsume want to shrivel up and die. Purposely, she bared her long legs before him and even with his disgust; he had to admit the woman knew how to take care of her body.

"I wonder what made you fall for my dear little niece…" Her smile of triumph was present. She had seen him look at her long legs, but she hadn't see the disgust in his eyes.

"Hyuuga where the-" he heard Mikan's voice pause that made him look at her. She was not looking at him though, she was looking at her aunt Serena and Natsume was startled to see the same cold aura radiate from Mikan. But it seemed colder and much more suffocating.

"Aunt Serena."

"Mikan dear."

* * *

I loved my family, I really do but this is just one of those times that you'd like to kill them. Embarrassment was carved into every inch of me the minute Natsume stepped into the Sakura compound. Serena (I flatly refuse to call her aunt) was giving my 'boyfriend' a free show. What kind of aunt was that?

Just be thankful she's not your mother, a voice in my head replied. Ah, the mental image! Now I know nightmares will come tonight.

It's been quite some time since the introductions and still, Serena was not getting the point to get lost. I haven't even had the chance to yell at Natsume or bent out my frustration. I'm starting to fear that I'm going to burst into flames any moment now. It didn't help that she was obviously trying hard to seduce my boyfriend by giving him a good view of her panties.

Her phone suddenly rang, and I almost sang praise to god.

"Oh excuse me for a moment; I have to take this call." She flashed Natsume a smile, and for the seventh time in a row she uncrossed her legs. I knew there was the view again but I had already stopped looking when I had accidentally seen it the first time. I gaze at her icily as she stood up and went out to the balcony, because her walk was surely meant to entice. She was such a slut.

"You didn't tell me you had a whore for an aunt." Natsume broke the silence, and annoyed me at the same time. What amazing talents he had!

"You didn't tell me you enjoyed whoring." I shot back. Boy, when I have a temper and I just seem to let it all out.

"Back to the dragon lady again huh? What did I do now?" Natsume seemed highly amused but I'm not in the mood for his games.

"Do you have to ask?" I asked furiously.

That question made Natsume's ever present smirk widened. "Oh, I'm touched. You're jealous. But don't worry polkadots. You're the only girl I want."

Even though I knew he was just teasing me, my face betrayed me as I felt blood rushed to my cheeks.

"I'm not. And don't call me that." I denied heatedly. I hated that stupid nickname. More than the _baby_ one.

"Why? Aren't you wearing one now?"

Suddenly, I was red from head to toe. This guy just had a natural talent to piss me off and I'm _not_ easy to anger.

"P-pervert!" Great, just great. I was stuttering again.

I didn't know it was possible to hear someone smirk until now.

"Let me remind you, _baby_," Natsume said slowly, as I suddenly felt myself being pulled towards him. It happened so fast that I only had the time to let out a small squeak before I found myself sitting on his lap.

"I'm not the one who decided to bend over," His grip on me tightened as he pulled me closer. "and bare her little polka dotted panties for everyone to see."

"I-I" Speak, damn it! Don't let him get to you. But even then, his overwhelming presence suffocated me. This was the first time I got close to a guy and the signals its sending to my body are making me feel like I'm about to burst.

"You what?" He asked smugly.

Finally, after what seemed like years, I found my voice.

"I-it was an accident!" I said as I struggled to get out of his embrace. In my utter surprise, he quickly let me go. I stood up and glared at him. "It's not like I put that stupid plant or something to make me trip with my pants dragging along with it!"

"Well, your fault for wearing such baggy pants." Natsume snickered and then grinned suggestively. "Besides, as long as I'm the only who sees it, no problem for me."

_Bastard._ Probably because it was just right after I said yes to his stupid favor. I was such in a hurry to leave that I tripped and well, you know the rest. It was such a humiliating experience. Why oh why did I have to choose that underwear of all days? Why do I even have one? But I knew the answer. That panty was worn for comfort, not for a pre-sex show.

"Anyway, aren't you going to show me my room?" I ignored him. That was the only thing I could do without actually inflicting pain. "Or are you just going to wait for your dear _aunt_?" That got me moving. No matter how much he pisses me off, I'd still rather spend time with him than with my pathetic excuse for an aunt any day.

"Fine. Follow me."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, that came out quicker than I expected. Hmm, it seems I'm making up for loss time. And yeah, thank you so much for your reviews! It really makes me happy you enjoy my story! Don't worry the next chapter might be even quicker to come out so please read and review! (:_


	5. Damn

**Damn  
**

"Mikan, sweetie," I groaned as I heard my dearest mother call me. Whenever I hear that sweet voice of hers, it usually, no, it _always_ ends bitterly. Grudgingly, I walked towards my parents' bedroom. Something tells me I was going to regret it, but running was no use. My mom may be an extreme airhead sometimes, but she's still the one who raised me and would use that fact to full advantage.

"Uh, yes mom?" I looked at my mother who was currently on her bed with shopping bags all over it. She seemed to be searching for something, and when she found it, an alarm suddenly went off in my head.

"Sweetie, I've bought you something your boyfriend would surely love!" She held up some sort of garment which I think is… The alarm was suddenly on full blast.

3…

2..

1.

"LINGERIE? You've bought me a SLUTTY LINGERIE!" I shrieked. My eyes were as wide as saucers and my breathing was beyond normal. I willed myself to calm down, and then asked the only question that I could come up with. "Mom, what were you thinking?"

She actually had the cheek to look annoyed. "This is not a lingerie, and certainly not slutty. These are pajamas."

"What? Th-that's a pajama!!?" With disbelieved eyes, I looked at the 'pajama' my mother bought me. It looked like what a whore would wear…which I AM NOT!

She smiled sweetly at me. "Yes, sweetie. They are pajamas. And before you ask why, you've finally gotten yourself a nice boyfriend who's staying here by the way and I thought I should buy you some nice pajamas. What kind of mother would I be if I let you parade on those horrid pajamas you always wear?"

"What's wrong with pajamas with the pigs and teddies? They're cute!"

"Horrid, Mikan. Horrid's the word you're looking for." My mother said exasperatedly. "Besides, my friend told me that a good mother always supports her children. Is this not right?" My mother looked completely clueless that I couldn't help but feel guilty for the way I blew up and the fact that this seem to be the only way my mother could show that she loves me didn't really made my decision easier.

Argh, now I have to say sorry and probably succumb to her will.

Which is what exactly happened.

And that's why, just for this night I'll have to wear it.

_Damn._

* * *

Natsume found out that the slut and Mikan's mother were twins but their personalities were as different as night and day. Serena acts all high and mighty while Mikan's mother was a little more reserved and… a little hopeless. 

After meeting her, Natsume concluded that she was not the brightest of the bunch, and she seems to be absent-minded. Nonetheless, she was still very supportive of their 'relationship'. No wonder Mikan had any backbone whatsoever; a mother who cares about fashion and only fashion is not the best role model to have. Natsume guessed when her mother graduated from high school; she went straight to a sorority house then to her rich husband's house which is why she probably never worked in her entire life.

Speaking of her husband, Natsume wondered what would Mikan's father reaction be when he meets him. He never really had a formal introduction, or asked for permission. He left it all to Imai's hands to inform them what he had planned. It never entered his mind that Mikan's parents might reject him because he was handsome, intelligent and one of the richest men in the world – the ad just writes itself. No sane parent would ever reject him.

They were even probably planning the wedding right now.

Of course that would probably never happen. Mikan and him getting married? That's just as stupid as it gets. He was just here to pass time. Being rich also has it flaws. Boredom was bound to be an issue, but so far since meeting Mikan, it remained out of the picture. Besides, Mikan's not his dream girl anyway. Maybe someone like that Imai girl, but a lot less colder and more obedient. Dominance is something he likes to have in a relationship, and Imai would not be willing to give that up.

_But Mikan wouldn't too. _A persistent voice told him and he couldn't help but agree. Underneath those layers of cowardice and inferiority lays a strong-willed girl, and he'd seen her surface a few times whenever she gets mad. He always finds it amusing whenever that happens. It's like she's a totally different person but still the same.

Natsume shook his head. Too much free time is starting to affect his head. Where was Mikan anyway? After she led him to his room, she had left without as much as a word. He could tell she was still mad about the news he had suddenly sprang on her earlier.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and he found himself face to face with the object of his thoughts.

"Hyuuga-san, dinner's at seven. Wear something formal."

* * *

When I entered Natsume's room, I was only planning to tell him what my mother forced me to pass on. I believe my exact words were "Hyuuga-san, dinner's at seven. Wear something formal." Short and simple, right? But how the hell did I end up in his freaking arms??? 

My senses were already going mad. I can't even breathe normally. He noticed it too as any normal human would.

"What's wrong polkadots?" He let out a small sardonic laugh. "Did you think I was just going to let you go just like that? Well if you did, you're sadly mistaken."

He was sitting on his bed, and I was seated on his lap. Much like a position we had in the living room earlier. This is starting to become a habit of his and it annoyed me to hell. No one had ever touched me that way, and he was ignoring my personal space. I don't care if he's my boyfriend, they're still limits which should not to be crossed and this is one of them.

With a sudden spur of anger, I quickly moved out from his arms.

I could tell it caught him by surprise but he recovered quickly and was about to pull me to him again when I stepped out of his reach. The hurt look in his face that appeared after my cold rejection was gone as quickly as it materialized.

"Don't ever do that again." The coldness in my voice didn't surprise me. "Even if I agreed to be your girlfriend, I didn't agree to be your sex toy."

But his anger did.

"I'm not a monster, Sakura." He said in an eerily calm voice. He didn't need a loud voice to get his venom across. "You may not know everything about me but I'm not that kind of person. Don't assume things you know nothing about." He was becoming dangerously close, and I found myself backed against a wall and starting to suffocate. "Putting ideas in my head is something you shouldn't do too."

He forced me to look up to him, and suddenly, he dipped his head and kissed me forcefully. It was only for a few seconds, but it only took one to paralyze me. I…I can't believe he…kissed me. I was shocked when I felt something wet dropped from my face. I was…crying. And of course I knew why, it's because he…he took advantage of me.

That was the only thought that occurred to me as I ran for the door.

* * *

He was a complete prisoner to insomnia. 

Ever since he was a little kid, he never could sleep easily. His parents often caught him exploring around their mansion with a flashlight in his hand. His insomnia gets even graver when he had a problem and at the moment, his thoughts were filled with _her_ image. He knew the moment her tears had fallen, it would forever be embedded in his memory. He had been right and now, he's wondering why the hell he ever did that. That girl just had the knack for making him lose control.

The kiss scared the hell out of him. That's why he had moved away so fast. He was just pressing his lips to her, but the feelings that suddenly attacked him were too bizarre to be real. He understood the feeling that he wanted more, but feelings such as regret and remorse are not something he felt whenever he kissed someone he actually liked. The look on Mikan's face was enough to make him want to puke. He was disgusted with himself.

The sudden ring of his cellphone snapped him out of his reverie.

"Natsume," Ruka Nogi said as he answered his phone. "How are you and your little girlfriend there?"

"Good." Was all Natsume could say. He wasn't really in the mood to talk right now.

"Well, hope so. The company's going great but I thi-" The line was suddenly cut off and Natsume was annoyed to see the signal was suddenly gone and it showed no sign it was going to back anytime soon. He sighed as he held the flashlight in one hand, and then went out to look for a signal. It sounded that Ruka had something important to say so he had no choice but to do this. He went down the stairs when he suddenly heard a sound coming form the kitchen. He checked his watch and it was already 2:30. Who would be up at a time like this?

He dimmed his flashlight and silently walked towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he saw the refrigerator was open and someone was getting something from it. That someone just happen to look up and their eyes met.

The sound of breaking glass didn't seem to reach Natsume's ears.

At this point, not even an atomic bomb could probably sweep his attention away.

All he cared about right now is the girl right in front of him,

Who was wearing something that's definitely not polka-dotted.

_Damn._

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews, people who have added me and my story to their fave list and alerts! I'm incredibly thankful! And just to tell you, both of them have issues. Mikan's the girl with an inferiority complex while Natsume is arrogant and selfish. In this story, I'd like for them to solve this problems while of course, falling in love (: I'm just a sucker for romance haha. And yeah, I've decided to get the magic out because it just doesn't fit the story as it used to in my head so I'm really sorry about that._


End file.
